Siempre juntos
by Vanekairi
Summary: Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que Sora, Riku y Kairi están juntos después de su ultima aventura, pero no todo esta igual. La "relación" que Kairi creía que podía tener con Sora esta congelada, pero ella no se va a rendir y va a hacer todo lo posible por salir adelante, aunque en el camino se encuentre con más de una piedra.
1. Un día más

Todo había pasado rapidamente, las historias y las aventuras que habíamos compartido de alguna manera..todo se habia quedado atrás parecia que nada habia ocurrido entre Sora y yo, pensaba que una vez que todo estubiera solucionado, que una vez que estuvieramos otra vez juntos, tendriamos tiempo para hablar sobre el dibujo en la cueva que me habia encontrado cuando tuvimos que tomar diferentes caminos y..sobre lo que yo creia que sentiamos el uno por el otro. Eso era lo que yo pensaba, que ingenua había sido, cuando aquella tarde lo vi regresar con Riku a las Islas del Destino pensaba que habria un tiempo para nosotros, pero el actuaba como si nada de las aventuras hubieran ocurrido esas palabras tan bonitas que me decia como : "siempre estaremos juntos" ..nunca hubieran salido de su boca. Ahora ibamos al instituto, haciendo una vida totalmente normal, lejos de todo.. organizaciones, incorporeos, sinconrazones..tal vez como siempre debio haber sido.

Como todas las mañanas Sora, Riku y yo quedabamos en un punto para ir caminando juntos hacia el instituto, como todas las mañanas ellos hablaban, y yo sonreia fingiendo que no pasaba nada y como no, ellos eran los chicos más populares del instituto y como es normal montones de chicas se acercaban en masa para estar con ellos. En esos momentos yo desaparecia y me iba con mi mejor amiga Selphie, pero hoy ella no habia acudido a clase, así que tendría que quedarme con ellos y aguantar las miradas asesinas de montones de chicas para no quedarme sola. Estaba incomoda si, pero tambien era una buena manera de mantener a Sora bajo vigilancia Sora.., ya casi hablabamos o quedabamos como soliamos hacer antaño, pero hoy le iba a proponer que despues de clase fueramos a la cueva (no trataba de hacer una situación incomoda solo quería que nos acercaramos más). Asi que decida a abandonar esta burbuja de pensamientos me propuse hablarle a Sora y decirle más que un simple :" Hola, como te ha ido". Aunque pueda parecer estupido estaba muy nerviosa, pero no me queria echarme atrás respire hondo y..

**-Kairi:** Sora? Podemos hablar un momento?

**-Sora:** Kairi las clases van a comenzar enseguida, mejor en el descanso.

**-Kairi:** Supongo que tienes razón.(suspiro)

Mientras tanto Riku que seguia con nosotros a pesar de estar rodeado de un monton de tias noto mi tristeza, y que habia algo que me preocupaba. Pero al fin y al cabo solo tendría que aguantar 2 horas de clase para un descanso de 25 minutos, tendría tiempo de contarle todo lo que quisiera. Las clasese se hicieron interminables a 1º hora teniamos Matemáticas y a 2º Fisíca y química, cuando sono el timbre me empeze a poner nerviosa y fui junto a Riku y Sora que estaba sonriendo, con esa gran sonrisa particular, volvi a respirar hondo y mientra sonreia dije

**-Kairi:** Ahora no tienes ninguna excusa, eh?

**-Sora:** jajaja como si lo de antes fuera una excusa,bueno que ocurre Kairi

**-Kairi:** Estaba pensando si te apetecía acompañarme a las islas, para recordar viejos tiempos, tu tambien Riku (eso no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente pero bueno..)

**-Riku:** Por mi no hay problema.

**-Kairi:** Tu iras verdad?


	2. Muchas preguntas

**-Sora: **Si, por qué no?

Genial! Tendría tiempo de hablar con el, tiempo que no habíamos tenido desde hace mucho, igual solo eran imaginaciones mías lo de que Sora no se acordaba de lo que habíamos vivido, seguramente el estaba esperando a que yo diera el primer paso, para poder hablar de todo con calma. No podía ocultar mi emoción y en lo que quedaba de clases solo podía pensar en lo que podía pasar y me monte más de 1.001 películas, en cuanto sonó el timbre indicando que ya era hora de marcharse a casa, me fui corriendo a esta, comí a toda pastilla, pues tenía muy desorganizada mi habitación quería dejarlo todo en orden. Además habíamos quedado a las 4:30 no tenía tiempo que perder. Después de finalizar con el orden de mi habitación me di una ducha y me puse mi vestido favorito, uno rosa que me llega por un poco más arriba de las rodillas y que se compone de 3 cremalleras, una camiseta de tirantes blanca debajo del vestido y un cinturón marrón. Me calcé mis botines lilas y salí de casa. Me monte en una de la barcas del puerto y me fui remando hasta la isla. Cuando ya estaba más o menos cerca pude divisar a Riku que estaba "aparcando" su barca. Ya eran las 4: 35 y no veía a Sora cerca, termine de llegar a la isla y me reuní con Riku, y mire hacia el mar esperando ver a Sora por algún lado. Riku debió leer mis pensamientos porque me dijo:

**-Riku: **No vendrá.

**-Kairi:** ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

**-Riku:** …Me dijo que tenía un trabajo pendiente

**-Kairi:** Sabes que es mentira, aparte de que Sora es muy vago, la profesora no mando nada. ¿Le ocurre algo conmigo? He hecho algo que lo ha molestado? Si es así, por favor dímelo.

**-Riku:** No, no le ocurre nada… eso creo, al menos el no me ha contado nada, ya sabes cómo es a veces se guarda cosas para si.

**-Kairi:** es que no lo entiende estábamos muy bien, yo estaba feliz de que estuviera aquí..

**-Riku:** Te gusta no es así?

**-Kairi:** Yo.. .

Enseguida escondí la mirada, si me gustaba pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que Riku se enterase.

**-Kairi:** Bueno, ¿vamos a hacer algo? ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta el árbol del papou?

**-Riku:** ¿Es una forma de esquivar la pregunta?

**-Kairi: **La carrera empieza… Ya!

Enseguida me puse a correr, tal vez así me despejara un verdad es que si estaba esquivando la pregunta, no le quería hablar sobre eso, aunque fuese mi mejor amigo…ya se lo contaría pero no ahora, Riku enseguida me adelanto y claramente el gano la carrera. Cuando llegamos al árbol del papou me acorde del dibujo que se encontraba en la roca de la cueva…y sin quererlo me puse triste, quería hacerle una visita pero sola, así que le dije a Riku que se me había olvidado que tenía que hacer un recado y fingí que marchaba de las islas, me fui un poco lejos con la barca y me quede esperando a que Riku se fuera, al cabo de unos 20 minutos Riku salió de la isla y yo volví a ella. Inmediatamente me dirigí a uno de mis lugares favoritos, y me quede observando ese precioso dibujo grabado en aquella piedra, ¿Por que Sora no había venido hoy? ¿Realmente tenía algo contra mi? ¿Había hecho algo que lo había molestado? Mi mente se lleno de preguntas sin respuestas, pero esperaba que pronto se resolvieran todas ellas…me senté al lado de la roca apoye mi cabeza, y me quede dormida.

Al cabo de un tiempo me desperté debido al sonido de una fuerte lluvia, así que salí de la cueva y efectivamente, estaba lloviendo muchísimo, en estas condiciones no me podría marchar de la isla, no vería nada y me perdería en el mar. Así que me adentre de nuevo en la cueva y me volví a dormir.


	3. Tormenta

**Capitulo 3**

Más o menos al cabo de una hora me volví a despertar, cada vez llovía más fuerte y hacia más frio así no había manera de conciliar el sueño. Estaba asustada, seguramente pronto se darían cuenta que no había llegado a casa…o eso esperaba, aunque realmente lo que quería era que Sora viniera a buscarme…pero no lo haría, estaba comprobado que yo ya no le importaba nada. Sumergida en mis pensamientos salí de la cueva, se avecinaba una tormenta, -una tormenta- pensé, el día que había comenzado nuestra aventura también hubo tormenta…Debían de ser las 1 de la mañana…pero no tenía nada de sueño. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndose preguntas como para poder dormir. Mañana era miércoles y tenía clase, aunque lo más probable es que pillara un resfriado y no fuera. Seguía mirando el mar esperando ver algún bote que viniera a buscarme, no me gustaba quedarme sola en la oscuridad. Pasados unos minutos vi una silueta que se acercaba a donde me encontraba, por un momento pensé que era Sora, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca pude comprobar que no se trataba de quien yo esperaba, pero me quede atónita ante la persona que ahora se encontraba a pocos metros de donde yo estaba, hacia mucho que no lo veía, pues últimamente tampoco había estado yendo a clases.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, a estas horas, Roxas?

[Sora]

Todavía andaba dando vueltas por casa sin poder dormir, no tenía nada de sueño, además estaba pensando en lo que habrían estado hablando Kairi y Riku en las islas, pero supongo que al llegar a clases me lo contaría, porque lo tenía que hacer, he estado haciendo mucho por él, aunque se lo debia no me gustaba nada la situación que se habia estado creando, pero él había hecho mucho por mi cuando tiempo atras me había dormido durante un año para que Namine pudiese reconstruir mis recuerdos, el había estado ayudando con esa "operación" y se la debía. Así que para saldar la deuda Riku me había pedido que durante un tiempo intentara permanecer lejos de Kairi, porque quería pasar más tiempo a solas junto a ella, que no pretendía enamorarla ni hacerle nada, solo acercarse más a ella y que confiara más en el, es mi mejor amigo y yo le creo. Además es solo por un tiempo, luego todo volvería a la "normalidad". Mientras estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, alguien llamo a la puerta… ¿Se puede saber quien llama a estas horas? pensé. Espero que sea algo urgente. Abro la puerta de mala gana y allí con una cara de preocupación me encuentro a Riku.–Kairi… ¿no ha pasado por aquí, verdad? -No, ¿Le ha pasado algo? Pregunte preocupado –Es que después de llegar de las islas, me encontré con Selphie que estaba buscando a Kairi, yo le dije que debía de estar en su casa pero ella me dijo que no, que ya había preguntado allí, fuimos al puerto y vimos que su barca no estaba allí y nos pusimos a buscarla.-Enseguida me calzo y os ayudo a buscarla, seguramente estará en las islas. -No creo que haya sido tan tonta de quedarse en la isla cuando había aviso de tormenta- me dice Riku –Bueno yo iré a buscarla allí igualmente- Ahora no te vayas a perder tu también, ¿eh?- me dice con cierto tono burlón. –No te preocupes, no lo hare- dicho esto subí a mi habitación y me puse los zapatos, salí corriendo, cogí uno de los botes y fui remando a toda prisa, el camino es todo recto así que no perdería. No tarde mucho en llegar, deje el bote y me puse a buscarla, en ese momento escucho el sonido de un trueno, si Kairi estaba en las islas, debía de estar muy asustada, siempre le dio miedo la oscuridad y los truenos. A medida que avanzo puedo ver dos figuras abrazándose…Y me quedo helado al comprobar que se trataba de Kairi y Roxas…tenía que reconocer que me había puesto bastante celoso. Encima se estaba abrazando con Roxas…después de que el Rey Mickey y Yen Sid le concedieran a él y a Namine poder vivir una vida, siendo corpóreos y teniendo un corazón, no lo había visto mucho, pero volverlo a ver y encima abrazándose con Kairi me dio mucha rabia.

-Siento interrumpir esta romántica situación, pero pronto comenzara una gran tormenta, así que es mejor que os achuchéis en otro momento- no había ocultado mi molestia, pero la culpa era de Kairi por estar abrazando a otro tipo, encima no era otro que Roxas.

[Kairi]

-¡¿Sora?- me sorprendió bastante escuchar su voz y enseguida me separe de Roxas – No es ninguna escena romántica, es solo que empecé a escuchar los truenos y me asuste así que lo abrace… pero no por nada mas- no quería crear malentendidos.-Pues, al lado había un árbol muy bonito, podrías haberte abrazado a él-dijo Sora molesto–Encantado de volverte a ver- dijo Roxas. -Podrías ser más amable, ¿no?- continuo diciendo pero esta vez con cierto tono burlón. -Ese no es el caso, ¡Kairi!- dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a mi -Nos vamos de aquí, antes de que escuches otro trueno y sientas el impulso de volver a abrazar a Roxas- dijo más molesto aún, no me lo podía creer, tal vez..¿Estaba celoso? Fuera cual fuese la razón, me hizo muy feliz pensar que esa podría ser la razón. Inmediatamente Sora me agarro de la muñeca y me condujo hasta la barca.-¡Sora, espera! No pensaras dejar a Roxas aquí, solo ¿no? Se acerca una tormenta y…-¡Genial, lo que me faltaba escuchar! Pues ve a buscar a tu novio y dile que coja su barca y que nos siga...pero que se apure, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. –Gracias Sora, enseguida voy a buscarlo. No me costó encontrarlo aunque si convencerlo de que se viniera con Sora y conmigo pero al final accedió. Nos montamos en las barcas y llegamos a la isla. Riku estaba esperando en el puerto junto a Selphie, Tidus y Wakka que no parecían muy contentos…supongo que tendría que escuchar un sermón por parte de ellos. Aunque ahora mismo eso no era lo que me preocupaba, lo único que quería saber era si Sora realmente se había puesto celoso.


	4. Operación cupido

**Capitulo 4 **

En cuanto puse un pie en el puerto empecé a escuchar las voces alteradas y molestas de Selphie, Tidus, Wakka y Riku estaban como locos, tampoco había sido para tanto, ¿no? Vale que había aviso de tormenta, era tarde, estaba sola….bueno…pensándolo mejor…tenían toda la razón del mundo en ponerse así, se estaban preocupando por mí. Mientras ellos me reñían yo estaba pensando en mis cosas.

Cuando por fin dejaron de gritar y hablar todos a la vez, se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Roxas que se encontraba detrás de mi ajeno a la conversación. El primero en dirigirle la palabra fue Riku que le pregunto si había ido a la isla a buscarme. El no dijo nada, hizo como si no hubiera escuchado esa pregunta y se marcho. –Diablos, ¿qué le ocurre a ese tío?- dijo Tidus, -Vete tú a saber- últimamente ya no viene a clases y cuando venia siempre estaba de mal humor- le respondió Wakka. El, Tidus y Roxas estaban en la misma clase y se llevaban bastante bien, pero el nuevo comportamiento apático de Roxas, les estaba resultando un problema.

-Chicos, me voy con Roxas un momento, ¡Nos vemos mañana!- Exclame con una sonrisa.

-Ni te molestes en esperarnos donde siempre, que te haga compañía por el camino Roxas, ¡ala que te vaya bien!- dijo Sora –Vámonos Riku, aquí no hay nada que hacer- . A todo el mundo le sorprendió ese comportamiento por parte suya. Pero el motivo por el que iba tras Roxas, era porque él me había contado su pesar, y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, no quería que la perdiera no quería que se distanciara de Namine, como Sora y yo nos distanciamos.

[Flashback]

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, a estas horas, Roxas?

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo a ti ¿no crees?- no parecía muy contento-Yo me quede dormida, nada más pero tu acabas de llegar, ¿se te perdió algo? Puedo ayudarte a encontrar sea lo que sea que perdieses, aunque costará bastante, ya que todo está todo a oscuras- dije yo amablemente –No creo que me puedas ayudar- dijo el aun más triste – No seas tan pesimista, anda cuéntame lo que ocurre, no me voy a reír de ti ni nada parecido, ¿eh?

…..

-Vaya…con que Namine y tu os habéis enfadado… y habías venido aquí para buscarla…pero no sabía que ya estuvieseis saliendo eso me sorprendió–Tampoco llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, unas 2 semanas, pero me enfade con porque ella quería mantenerlo en secreto, de momento…y le dije cosas que no debía- dijo Roxas agachando la cabeza –Igual no quería hacerlo público hasta que llevaseis más tiempo juntos, has probado llamar a su casa ¿no?- Si, he ido a su casa y la he llamado por teléfono, pero no me contesta a nada, la verdad es que no se qué hacer, vine aquí porque le gusta mucho pasear por la noche y pensé que igual me la encontraría aquí- dijo el – No te preocupes en cuanto lleguemos a la isla, yo tocare el timbre de su casa, a mi no podrá decirme que no, y podrás hablar con ella- dije yo intentando levantarle el ánimo. –Muchas gracias, Kairi te debo una - No te preocupes, no me debes nada-.

[Fin del Flashback]

Al fin conseguí alcanzar a Roxas, tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación y con esta oscuridad era más difícil de ver

-¡Roxas, espera!- Exclame – ¿Qué ocurre? Me pregunto el – Veras, en las islas te dije que te iba a ayudar, y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, la casa de Namine no debe de quedar muy lejos ¿no? – Muchas gracias Kairi -dijo a la vez que sonreía –No hay de que, ala pongámonos en marcha.


	5. Celos

**Capitulo 5**

Llegamos enseguida a la casa de Namine, por suerte parecía que no estaba dormida pues por las ventanas se veía que había luces encendidas.

-Bueno allá vamos, ¿ya tienes en mente lo que le vas a decir para no meter la pata no? – Si, eso creo – dijo Roxas con un hilo de nerviosismo en su voz. –No te preocupes todo saldrá bien- Y mientras dije eso llame a la puerta de Namine, que enseguida respondió, estaba más claro que el agua que lo estaba esperando, si no ¿para que estaría despierta a esas horas? – ¿!Quien! Preguntó Namine – Soy yo, Kairi necesito hablar contigo, abre por favor –Esta bien-, respondió ella.

No tardo nada en abrir la puerta, pero debería haberme llevado la cámara para fotografiar la cara que se le había quedado a Namine cuando vio que no venia sola. –Bueno yo me marcho y os dejo para que lo arregléis- dicho esto me marche a casa. Estaba muerta, había tenido un día muy agitado y ya eran las 3 de la mañana pero definitivamente iría a clases, tenía que hablar con Sora.

En cuanto sonó el despertador me levante, pensé que estaría muerta de sueño, pero no era así, tenia uno de esos días en los que te acuestas tarde pero te levantas temprano, era un poco raro. Pero no me podía quejar. Desayune unas tostadas, me cambie y me puse en marcha hacia el instituto. Pero debió ser que me tome bastante tiempo arreglándome y intentando disimilar las ojeras, que apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre, me di bastante prisa y cuando estaba llegando me encontré con Roxas y Namine que venían de la mano. Cuanto me alegro de que se hayan reconciliado por lo menos a ellos les iría bien. En cuanto Roxas me vio me hizo un gesto para que los esperara, y así hice. Llegamos los tres juntos al instituto y en la entrada estaban Riku y Sora, que en cuanto me vio se dio media vuelta y siguió recto hacia las clases, sin decirme hola ni nada. Fue como si me clavaran mil puñales en el corazón. Sin embargo le escuche decir: - Vámonos a clase Riku, antes de que llegue el profesor, dejemos a Kairi con sus nuevos amigos-. Otra vez la sensación de que me estaban dando martillazos en el corazón, Sora podía ser más considerado, pero igualmente iría a hablar con él, nada me lo iba a impedir. Cuando llegamos al pasillo me encontré con Selphie y nos pusimos a hablar (total el profesor de la primera hora solía tardar unos 10 minutos…). Roxas y Namine entraron juntos a clase, haciendo ver que estaban saliendo. También alcance a escuchar cómo se disculpaba con Tidus y Wakka por su comportamiento y enseguida todo entre ellos volvió a ser como siempre.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, y por fin sonó el último timbre, dando lugar al alboroto de siempre. Estaba a punto de hablarle a Sora cuando Riku me cogió del brazo y me dijo que no me fuera que tenía que hablar conmigo, pero quería esperar a que todos se fueran. Me preguntaba que sería eso tan importante que tenía que decirme. Yo me quede mirando por la ventana y vi como Sora se marchaba… No había podido entablar conversación con el por el día de hoy.

Cuando ya por fin solo quedábamos Riku y yo en el instituto este se acerco a mí y se coloco muy cerca mía como estaba apoya de la ventana no podía echarme atrás, y la situación empezó a volverse incomoda. – ¿Que es lo que querías contarme Riku? Porque debe ser muy importante si querías esperar a que se fuera todo el mundo. –Te quiero Kairi, he intentado apartar este sentimiento por Sora pero no he sido capaz, cada día se ha vuelto más fuerte, sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero hare que me escojas a mí- ¿Que…? No pude continuar mi frase, ya que Riku se inclino rápidamente hacia mí y me robo un beso, mi primer…beso.

Estaba paralizada, no sabía cómo actuar, toda esta situación…de pronto escuche unos pasos y me temí lo peor, intente apartarme de Riku como pude, y cuando por fin lo logre allí en la puerta, estaba Sora, ¿qué hacia aquí? El se había marchado no me lo podía creer. Lo había visto todo…


	6. Una canción

**Capitulo 6**

-Sora yo …lo siento..- no sabía porque me disculpaba, pero sentía que debía hacerlo –Haz lo que quieras, Kairi pero no me vuelvas a hablar, en cuanto a ti …- En ese momento Sora se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Riku y le dio un puñetazo, acto seguido salió de las sala…

Me acerque a Riku y le pregunte si se encontraba bien, -¿No deberías de estar enfadada conmigo?- me dijo él. –Enfadada estoy, pero aun así me preocupo por ti – dije yo haciendo notorio mi mal humor. Me voy a casa en estos momentos no me agrada tu presencia, adiós Riku-. –Siempre tan directa, ¿eh, Kairi?- No me gustaba la situación que se había creado alrededor de nosotros, y esta situación no podía continuar así, Sora había sido capaz de pasar de mi, pero ¿de Riku? Por más que sea eran mejores amigos, siempre habían estado juntos, y se necesitaban, no podían pelearse, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

[Sora]

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar todo esto? Yo solo fui a clases para disculparme con Kairi por como la había tratado, y porque me entere de que Roxas estaba saliendo con Namine… ¿y que es lo que me encuentro? A mi mejor amigo y a la chica que me gusta besándose…Riku es un mentiroso de eso no cabe duda, se suponía que no iba a tener nada con ella, y Kairi podía haberme dicho que estaba interesada en el… No quiero saber nada de ellos, nada.

Cuando ya estoy llegando me encuentro con Tidus que me pregunta a que se debe mi mal humor – Nada, cosas mías- le respondo yo. –Bueno…ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, oye que te parece si vienes a las islas igual así te animas, ¿qué me dices?- .No sonaba mal así que acepte, igual así conseguía distraerme un poco.

Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Roxas, Namine y yo estuvimos hablando y haciendo peleas toda la tarde (salvo Roxas y Namine que prefirieron quedarse juntitos), pero por más que lo intentaba la escena de Riku y Sora no se me iba de la mente. Nos quedamos en las islas hasta las diez de la noche, nos hubiéramos quedado más, pero era hora de la cena, y las tripas nos rugían.

Mi casa está un poco más arriba que la de Kairi, así que tenía que pasar por ella para llegar a la mía, cuando lo hice me acorde más todavía de la escena, y me quede mirando su casa por unos 5, 6 minutos pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy en clases, cuando ya me disponía a emprender de nuevo el camino para ir a casa, Kairi se asomo a la ventana…estaba llorando, eso era raro en ella, normalmente siempre estaba sonriendo, dando ánimos a los demás…sentí el impulso de tocar el timbre y cuando abriera la puerta, darle un abrazo y animarla, no me gustaba verla así…pero me retuve, mi orgullo se anteponía así que no haría nada…De súpito Kairi empezó a tararear una canción que poco a poco fue dándole forma y añadiéndole la letra. [**Canción que canta Kairi:**

_Siempre te sentía tan cerca de mí. _

_Sola no me dejes _

_hoy vamos a descubrir _

_cada momento que estoy junto a ti _

_me haces tan feliz _

_serás mi luz siempre.._

_Desde aquí toda esta historia _

_hablara de ti. _

_Promesa que nació…]_

Vaya…no sabía que Kairi cantaba tan bien, otra vez tuve el impulso de hacer algo… pero ¿qué le diría? ¿Que en vez de irme a casa, me quede pensando en las musarañas enfrente de su casa? Quedaba demasiado mal, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, mientras Riku me tomaba la delantera, lo había estado enfocando todo mal…ella no tenía la culpa de nada. De repente casi como si me leyera el pensamiento Kairi bajo la mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba y enseguida bajo. En estos momentos me estaba preguntando a quien había cantado esa canción…¿sería a Riku?

*[La canción que canta Kairi, es la canción simple and clean en español (que se llama Luz) y esta cantada por el grupo Charm]


	7. Confesión

[Kairi]

Después de cantar baje un momento la mirada y me encontré a… ¡Sora! qué vergüenza, me había escuchado cantar, y encima era una canción que había compuesto para él hace bastante tiempo…pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que importaba era que Sora estaba enfrente de mi casa, aunque solo fuese una casualidad eso me hacía muy feliz, y enseguida baje a saludarle a decirle algo...y después de todo lo de hoy …yo lo único que quería era decirle que al único que quería era a él…aún absorta en mis pensamientos abrí la puerta y amablemente le dije a Sora si quería pasar

-No hace falta, no te preocupes ya me iba...

-Sora…yo…lo de hoy...

-No pasa nada si te gusta Riku, puedes decírmelo.

-¡¿Qué? No, no me gusta Riku- Enseguida me ruborice.

-¿Entonces para quien era esa canción?-

-Pues…-quería decírselo, pero había algo que me lo impedía, yo…todavía no me atrevía, ¿y si lo único que conseguía era que se alejara más de mi? Desde luego no quería que eso pasara –Para nadie….es una canción que estaba cantando Selphie el otro día, y bueno empecé a tararearla, nada más – dije a la vez que sonreía intentando que no se notara que estaba mintiendo.- Pero hay una cosa que te quería preguntar…¿ Por qué te molesto tanto lo de hoy?-le pregunte tímidamente.

-¿Entonces si te gusta, es eso?- Parecía molesto, -Eso no es lo que te pregunte- dije yo – ¡Contéstame tu primero! ¿Te gusta Riku no es así?- cada vez iba alzando más el tono de su voz y como no, yo no me quede atrás, -¡¿Por qué no me respondes, Sora, porque te molesta tanto? -¡Me molesta porque me estas mintiendo!- Ya no aguantaba más, no aguantaba que siguiera insistiendo con lo de Riku y antes de que pudiera pensar en lo siguiente que le iba a decir se me escapo la frase que había querido decirle hace mucho, pero que no me atrevía.

-¡A mi…el único que me gusta eres tú!- dicho esto, me sentía más libre pero ahora estaba muerta de la vergüenza. El corazón me iba a mil por hora, y no era capaz de mirar a Sora y saber qué cara había puesto, nos quedamos en silencio durante bastantes minutos…hasta que decidí romper el hielo con lo único que se me ocurría, -Tengo bastante sueño, voy a entrar en casa, nos vemos mañana- Y entre de nuevo en casa, subí a mi habitación y me eche a dormir, ¿cómo lo miraría a la cara de nuevo? La verdad Sora podía haber dicho algo en vez de quedarse callado….

Al día siguiente me desperté no de muy buen humor, salí de casa y por el camino me encontré como casi siempre a Selphie, que tenía un montón de cosas que contarme (otra vez), como no estaba de humos solo asentía y reía, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

Por fin llegamos al instituto pero de pronto vi un montón de gente formando un círculo y animando, en ese momento me temí lo peor.

-¡Mira un pelea! Hace tiempo que no había una, vamos a ver!-Exclamo Selphie animada, ella estaría muy animada pero por lo que a mi respectaba el corazón me estaba latiendo muy fuerte, y cuando ya nos habíamos acercado lo suficiente al círculo de gente, se confirmaron mis sospechas, Sora y Riku se estaban peleando, le pregunte a alguien de allí si sabían por que se había iniciado todo esto, y me dijeron que Sora había empezado la pelea con un ¿cómo has podido? Y que llevaban así un buen rato, no me lo podía creer, nadie había tratado de separarlos, pero yo si lo iba a hacer.

-Selphie aguanta mi mochila un momento-

-¿Que vas a hacer?- me pregunto ella sorprendida, yo le sonreí y le conteste – ¿Tu qué crees?- Acto seguido me abrí paso entre todas esas personas y por fin llegue a la zona de la pelea.

-¡Parar de una vez!- grite

Riku y Sora dirigieron la mirada hacia donde yo estaba, pero no me hicieron caso, así que me metí en el medio de los dos.

-¿Queréis de dejar de portaros como niños pequeños?

-La culpa es de Riku- me dijo Sora enfadado

-Todos cometen errores Sora, déjalo estar-

-No, no lo dejo estar, ¿a eso le llamas tú un error?

-El hizo lo que hizo porque quería abandonar sus sentimientos, eso era lo que intentaba decirte ayer- Aquí iba otra mentira, pero si esto iba a conseguir que hicieran las paces no me importaba, Riku ya tendría tiempo para agradecérmelo.

Sora me miro fijamente durante unos minutos, y luego dirigió la mirada a Riku y le pregunto: -¿Es eso cierto?-

Riku me miro confundido, pero luego asintió –Siento no haberte dicho nada-

-¿Qué tal si hacéis las paces?-les dije yo a la vez que sonreía.

Sora y Riku se miraron durante otros largos minutos y se estrecharon las manos, estaba claro que Riku me debía una y bien grande.


	8. Trabajo por parejas

Después de eso llego un profesor

-¿qué ocurre aquí?- pregunto a la vez que me miraba

Como intuía que la pregunta en cierto modo iba dirigida a mi le respondí lo único que se me ocurrió

- Nada grave, no se preocupe, otra competencia de ellos dos- dije señalando a mis amigos

-¿Solo fue eso?- esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a Sora y Riku y ellos respondieron al unísono: - Si, solo fue eso-

-Está bien, pero aunque en teoría no estéis dentro del instituto procurad no armar jaleo a primera hora ¿Queréis?- dijo con un tono de voz más severo.

Menos mal que había venido ese profesor que si no...probablemente los hubieran mandado unos cuantos días a casa

Cuando me disponía a ir a clases alguien cogió mi muñeca, me gire para ver quién era, resulto ser Riku

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Intente sonar lo más amable posible

-¿Podríamos hablar después de clases?- Lo mire fijamente mientras pensaba una respuesta y al final asentí -Nos vemos después de clases ¿vale?- acto seguido me marche por fin al aula.

Mientras el profesor no llegaba me quede hablando en el pasillo con Namine y Selphie que empezaron a preguntarme que qué tal me iba con Sora

-Oye, hace mucho que no hablamos de ese tema… ¿No hay nada nuevo?- Pregunto Selphie con un poco de malicia

-No… no hay nada nuevo… - dije yo mientras me acordaba que ayer le había dicho a Sora lo que sentía

-Desde luego que no es creíble, deberías empezar a contar...- en ese momento Namine fue interrumpida por la voz del profesor

-Señorita Namine usted debería entrar en su aula, su profesor ya ha entrado- dijo mientras señalaba la clase de al lado

-¡Oh, no! Pero Kairi tú no te vas a escapar-dijo ella mientras me señalaba.

Puse los ojos en blanco y entre en el aula, había bastante jaleo, pero el profesor de literatura no tardo en poner orden

-¡Silencio! Ni que estuviéramos en la selva- comento de mal humor

El silencio se hizo en la clase

-Bien, ahora que esto ya es una clase como debe ser, procederé a darles una noticia que les gustara bastante

El silencio fue interrumpido, ahora se escuchaban comentarios como: ¡Ja! Una noticia alegre, es imposible o no hay nada que nos digas que pueda ser bueno

-Al principio de la clase he dicho que quería ¡SILENCIO!-

Me dolían los oídos, aquel grito debió haberse escuchado por todo el instituto, a saber que nos tenía que decir

-Bien, la noticia que tengo que darles es que para este semestre no habrá ningún examen, absteneros de comentarios- dijo mientras lanzaba unas miradas a toda la clase, luego se aclaro la garganta y continuo hablando –Como iba diciendo, no habrá examen pero tendréis que presentar un trabajo por parejas, las parejas ya están decididas, ya las he escogido-

Nuevamente el silencio fue interrumpido, desde luego la idea de que no hubiera un examen nos había encantado, pero lo de que hubiese que hacer un trabajo…y encima las parejas las había escogido el…ya de por si los trabajos que ponía no eran nada fáciles, pero cuando hacia los grupos, siempre se equivocaba, pasados unos minutos no tardo en poner orden de nuevo y acto seguido empezó a dictar las parejas

Cuando solo quedábamos Riku, Selphie, Sora y yo por "emparejar" me empezó a entrar un hormigueo en el estomago

-Kairi con Riku y Sora con Selphie, ya esta si tenéis algún problema podéis decirlo, los temas os los daré cuando queden 5 minutos de clase, bien ¿algún problema con la pareja que os ha tocado?-

Bueno después de lo de ayer, me alegro que no me tocara con Sora…pensé, pero en ese momento alguien dijo

-Profesor disculpe, pero si hay un problema- era la voz de Selphie

-¿Qué problema tienes?- dijo con un tono bastante amable, la verdad es que Selphie era muy buena en literatura y era la favorita del profesor

-Pues…que ya sabe cómo es Sora, es muy vago nunca quiere trabajar y a mí no me cae muy bien- Selphie había puesto esa voz de niña buena que tan poco me agrada –Yo prefiero ir con Riku- dijo a la vez que lo señalaba, yo me empezó a reír, creo que por la cara de Riku el no estaba de acuerdo.

-Señorita Kairi, ¿le importaría hacer el cambio?-

-No…no me importa-Mentira claramente me importaba, si en estos momentos.

-Bien, pues ya está todo dicho, seguiremos con la clase, avisadme cuando apenas queden 5 minutos-

El tiempo se fue bastante rápido, pero otro día más estaba absorta en mis pensamientos y no atendí a lo que el profesor explicaba, supongo que Selphie lo había hecho con buena intención pues ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido ayer…pero podría haber dejado las cosas como estaban, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al tema alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Profesor, solo quedan 5 minutos-

-Está bien, os daré una ficha con todos los datos-

Enseguida empezó a repartir las fichas, cuando leo la mía, lo único que hago es llevarme las manos a la cabeza

¡Genial! las cosas no podían ir mejor… ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? ¿Los temas no se podían cambiar? ¿Acaso esto era un buen tema? ¿La leyenda sobre el fruto del paopu?...No quiero empezar a trabajar en el proyecto….no en este.


	9. Chapter 9

Aunque aun quedara otra hora de clase antes del primer descanso yo ya quería irme así que salí de clase para dirigirme a la azotea, cuando en ese momento mi queridísima amiga Selphie viendo que me iba, lo único que se le ocurrió fue gritar en medio de la clase:

-¿Que tema te toco a ti Kairi?- enseguida la mirada de miles de cotillas se poso en mi

-¿Podemos hablar fuera?

-Claro, no hay problema

Cuando estábamos en el pasillo la mire con ganas de querer matarla

-oh vamos Kairi no me dirás que estas así por que te cambie las parejas ¿no?-dijo mi amiga sonriendo

-¡Pues claro que sí! -

-pero si te he hecho un favor no te hagas la dura ahora-

No estaba de buen humor y Selphie había colmado el vaso

-¿Que ocurre es que lo sabes todo sobre mi? yo no quería ir con Sora de hecho prefería hacer el trabajo con Riku! ¿Porque te tienes que meter en todo Selphie?

-Estás hablando muy alto y...

-¡A ver si así te entra en la cabeza!

-Kairi...Sora y Riku están…justo detrás...-

Me gire un momento y puse una cara como si hubiera visto un sincorazón gigante

-yo lo que pasa...-intentaba decir mientras los miraba apenada

-Lo de ayer era una mentira ¿no?- dijo Sora bastante molesto

Antes de que pudiera responder llego la profesora, no sabría decir si fue oportuno o no, porque por una parte no me apetecía volver a decirle mis sentimientos a Sora, pero por otra…no quería que pensara que lo de ayer fue una mentira

-¿Qué hacéis todos en el pasillo? ¡Entrar ahora mismo!

-Profesora, Kairi no se encuentra muy bien ¿puedo acompañarle a enfermería?

La profesora dudo un momento pero no tardo en decir:

-la verdad es que estas pálida, si, podéis ir

Selphie y yo nos marchamos dejando atrás el aula y nos dirigimos a la azotea

-Siento lo de antes, Selphie-

-no te preocupes me dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa, pero ahora me vas a contar todo lo que ha pasado entre Sora y tu- dijo preocupada

Le conté absolutamente todo desde lo de Riku, hasta como había ayudado a Namine y a Roxas, la verdad es que no sabía nada del tema, siempre se lo cuento todo, no sé por qué esta vez fue diferente.

Cuando termine todo el relato Selphie estaba mirándome con cara de "no me habías contado nada" y enseguida vocifero:

-¡No me puedo creer que tu primer beso haya sido con Riku! ¡No me lo puedo creer!-

-¡Baja la voz, no quiero que el instituto entero lo sepa!-

-¿No quieres que el instituto entero sepa el que?-dijo la voz de Namine, que acababa de llegar

-¿Qué haces aquí Nami?- pregunto Selphie con dulzura

-Pues porque estoy enseñándole el instituto a una chica nueva, pero fijo que ha quedado asustada al oír tus gritos jajaja- dijo Namine mientras se hacía a un lado para que pudiésemos ver quien era la nueva.

-Ho-hola – saludo la nueva con timidez

Selphie se dirigió hacia ella y la saludo con un fuerte abrazo

-Siento la mala impresión que te has debido llevar, pero es lo que pasa cuando tu amiga te suelta una bomba- dijo a la vez que me señalaba-Bueno, me llamo Selphie ¿y tú?-

-Yo me llamo Xion- respondió más confiada, luego volteo la mirada hacía mi para que yo también me presentara.

-Yo soy Kairi, encantada, siento que hayas tenido que escuchar a mi amiga en un ataque de histeria- dije yo a la vez que soltaba una risita.

-¡¿Me vas a decir que no había motivos?! ¡Tu primer beso fue con Riku!-

-¿Quién es Riku?-pregunto Xion mirando a Namine en busca de una respuesta, pero esta se había quedado en shock, por lo que su pregunta fue respondida por Selphie.

-Pues verás Riku es junto a Sora amigo de la infancia de Kairi y también son los chicos más populares, aunque en eso de la popularidad también está incluido Roxas, el novio de esta chica que ahora está en shock- comento ella

-¡Genial! Ahora ya sé porque no te conté absolutamente nada- dije molesta

Namine volvió a la realidad y exclamo:

-¡Que de cosas me he perdido! Tenemos que hacer una reunión urgente, claramente Xion no se va a quedar atrás…y-

-Nada de reuniones yo tengo que trabajar en el proyecto, que os lo cuente todo Selphie- dicho esto me marche de la azotea

Cuando estaba llegando al pasillo sonó el timbre que daba lugar al primer descanso, así que me fui a buscar a Sora, no me costo encontrarlo pues estaba saliendo de clases, lo cogí de la muñeca y hice que me siguiera.

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre ahora? Te advierto que no estoy de humor para escuchar más mentiras…-

-Nunca te he mentido, y quería explicarte porque le dije todo eso a Selphie-

En ese momento vi como Selphie, Xion y Namine bajaban las escaleras.

-Vamos a la azotea- dije yo mientras seguía cogiendo de la muñeca a Sora, cuando llegamos hice una inspección rápida del lugar para asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie, al comprobar que era así, le dije a Sora:

-Voy a explicártelo todo y muy rápido, no me pidas que te lo repita ¿vale?-

Sora puso cara de "qué remedio" y asintió

-Veras le dije a Selphie todo eso porque no quería ir contigo después de todo lo que te había dicho ayer, por que claramente no es ninguna mentira y cuando Selphie cambio los grupos me morí de la vergüenza y luego al ver que el tema era la leyenda del fruto del papou, quería que la tierra me tragase, y eso es todo, si tienes algo que decirme al respecto dilo rápido porque no pienso mirarte a la cara, debo estar más roja que un tomate- Le había contado todo esto a una velocidad de vértigo esperando que entendiera poco, cada palabra que había dicho había ocasionado que el corazón me fuera a mil por hora y que mi cara fuera una con mi pelo.

-Kairi yo…-

No pudo completar su frase por que se escucho un gran ruido que procedía de las escaleras, me asome haber que era lo que había pasado y me encuentro con Namine, Selphie y Xion que me miran y dicen al unísono

-No es como si te hubiésemos espiado ni nada…es solo que…-

Me gire para ver a Sora y le dije que ya me contaría lo que quisiese luego que me tenía que ir…estas tres tontas lo habían arruinado todo.


	10. Chapter 10

-¡No me lo puedo creer, sois las peores personas del mundo!- Estaba muy molesta, tenía ganas de gritar y matarlas, pero esa no sería la solución, así que antes de volver a decir algo de lo que me pudiese arrepentir luego, inspire y conté hasta tres. –Espero que tengáis una buena explicación para esto.

-¿Acaso hay que tener una buena explicación por querer ver un culebrón?

-No tiene gracia, Namine- le respondí un poco más molesta.

-Lo sentimos mucho Kairi, pero debes reconocer que posiblemente te hemos salvado de que te dijese que ahora no quiere hacer el trabajo contigo o algo parecido- ¡Genial! Justo en lo que no quería pensar, sin querer Selphie había hecho que me hundiese pensando que eso era posiblemente lo que pasaría, pero debía ser fuerte, yo le confesé mis sentimientos a Sora y no es momento de echarse atrás o todo el valor que había reunido para decirle todo habría sido en vano.-Supongo que tenéis razón, pero Sora sigue en la azotea y quiero saber qué es lo que piensa de todo lo que le he dicho, quiero saber cuáles son sus sentimientos, no me gustaría que pasado un tiempo me dedicase a pensar : ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? ¿Cómo habría sido…? Posiblemente me arrepentiría durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos sola? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decir?-pregunto Namine - ¿Acaso no es obvio? - Dije a la vez que sonreía.

-Está bien nos marcharemos y no escucharemos nada- dijo Selphie haciendo pucheros.

-Con lo divertido que era- susurro Xion que no había dicho nada anteriormente.

-Muchas gracias, espero que sea de verdad y no os quedéis escondidas en algún rincón para escucharlo- dicho esto me dirigí nuevamente a la azote y comprobé con la mirada que efectivamente, Sora seguía allí, me dirigí lentamente hacia donde se encontraba y con un hilo de voz le pregunté si ya había pensado en algo.

-La verdad, es que no había nada que pensar, yo lo he tenido claro desde siempre

-Y… ¿Cuál es la respuesta? –le pregunté mientras pensaba en una cantidad considerable de respuestas negativas.

El silencio invadía la azote, Sora se acerco a mí y me levanto despacio la cabeza, estaba perdida en sus ojos azules, la cercanía era inminente y de pronto sentí un suave roce en mis labios, sin prisa, despacio, nuestros alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado, Sora me abrazaba acercándose más, le respondí enseguida rodeándole el cuello con mis brazos, nuestros labios poco a poco se separan.

-Me parece una buena respuesta- le dije sonriendo

Nos entrelazamos las manos y nos dirigimos a clase, sin importar los millones de ojos que nos observaban extrañados y los susurros que se oían cuando pasaban cerca de nosotros.

Pero todo eso daba igual, estaba con Sora y era feliz.

Cuando entramos en clase Selphie que estaba hablando con Pence, se quedo de piedra cuando nos vio y empezó a tartamudear:

-Vo-vo-sotros…que… ¿co-co-mo? ¡Tenía que haberme quedado a espiar! ¡No es justo! ¡Siempre me pierdo lo mejor!

-Eso no hubiera sido muy amable de tu parte- respondí, acto seguido volví a mirar a Sora – ¿Donde prefieres que hagamos el trabajo sobre la leyenda del fruto del paopu?- Sora se quedo en silencio pensativo hasta que por fin respondió–Pues la verdad, pienso que es mejor que lo hagamos en tu casa, tus padres no suelen estar allí, en cambio en la mía, mi madre estaría todo el día molestando -Pues entonces nos vemos en mi casa a eso de las cuatro ¿vale?-dicho esto entre el profesor de las siguientes 2 clases, se hicieron aburridas y lentas, sobre todo lentas, cada vez que me giraba a ver el reloj que estaba en la pared de mi derecha apenas habían pasado tres minutos, claro que el profesor se dio cuenta y me riño. Cuando por fin dieron por finalizado las clases, salí corriendo sin esperar a Selphie, Namine o Xion había dejado mi casa echa un desastre y tenía que darme prisa en acomodarla. O si no lo más probable es que me prohibiesen que viniese nadie a casa.

Ahora el tiempo sí que pasaba volando y sentía que no me daba tiempo para nada, cuando llegue a casa a penas eran las tres menos cuarto y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya eran las cuatro y el timbre estaba sonando, si que había sido puntual hoy.

-Hola Sora, has sido muy puntual- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Es que tenías ganas de verte

¿A que no lo adivináis? Enseguida me respondió con esa frase, no tarde nada en ponerme como un tomate –Eres un tonto…anda, vamos al salón a empezar con el trabajo.

-Bueno, según la hoja que me entrego el profesor tenemos que explicar que dice la leyenda y lo que pensamos nosotros sobre esta.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sé en qué estaría pensando Sora…pero yo estaba pensando en el dibujo del lugar secreto y me volví a sonrojar.

-Oye Sora….hace tiempo que quería decirte que me hizo muy feliz que cuando entre en la cueva….bueno el dibujo.

-A mí también me hizo feliz ver que también habías dibujado uno- respondió el tímidamente.

Otro silencio bastante incomodo…-¡Bueno! Pongámonos manos a la obra, la leyenda me la sé de memoria- dije sonriendo y rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado nuevamente –Así que me pondré a escribirla ahora mismo, solo faltaría decir que opinamos sobre esta….y yo pienso que es absolutamente verdad, ¿qué opinas tu Sora?-

-Pues la verdad, es que yo opino que pudo ser que dos personas que se amaban mucho, decidieron compartir este fruto, diciendo que así sus almas quedarían conectadas para siempre.

-Vaya…nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad…. ¡puede que tengas razón! Así que escribiremos eso.

Nos pusimos inmediatamente a hacer el trabajo, si lo terminábamos hoy mañana no tendríamos que pensar en hacerlo y así fue, aunque lo terminamos sobre las nueve y media, lo terminamos.

-¡Ahh! Que cansada estoy- dije a la vez que me estiraba.

-jajaja, bueno al menos lo hemos terminado, dijo Sora esbozando una sonrisa.

-Por cierto….ya que mañana no tenemos que hacer nada del trabajo….aunque sea solo un leyenda….querrías venir a las islas conmigo y… ¿compartimos un paopu?- dije tímidamente.

-¡Pues claro que me encantaría Kairi! Pero solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que vengas conmigo al baile del próximo viernes

-tonto….eso no hacía falta que lo preguntases, claro que iré contigo

Y nos volvimos a fundir en un maravilloso beso.


End file.
